Der Weltraum - Ein merkwürdiger Ort
by Shewolf2013
Summary: Die Voyager ist zurück auf Kurs, mit Captain JAneway und einigen neue Crewmitgliedern. wie Pilotin Elisabeth Smith, erster Offizier Keurock, Chef Ingeneur Steven T. Charles und Doktor Coleen Walther. Die deutsche version von "The new Adventures of the Starship Voyager"...


_Logbuch der Voyager, Capain Janeway. Sternzeit 55273,4. Endlich hat uns die Sternenflotte für eine Fünfjahres-Mission zurück in den tiefen Raum geschickt. Die Marquis Crewmitglieder sind zurück auf die Akademie geschickt worden, dafür habe ich ein paar neue Leute unter meinem Befehl. Lieuteant Elisabeth Caroline Smith ist meine neue Pilotin, Commander Keurock ist mein erster Offizier, Lieutenant Steven T. Charles ist der neue Chef-Ingenieur und Doktor Coleen Walther ist unsere neue Schiffsärztin. Wir sind nun auf dem Weg zu DS9 um etwas Vorräte aufzufüllen._

Nachdem die Fracht an Bord war, gab Captain Janeway ihrer Crew noch etwas Freizeit auf der Station.

"Haben Sie schon einen Begleiter, der mit Ihnen die Station zu erkundet, Doktor?", fragte Elisabeth und steckte ihren Trikorder in die Tasche ihrer Uniform.

"Nein, Lieutenant", antwortet Doktor Walther.

Die beiden Frauen machten einen Ausflug in das Casino. Dort versuchten gerade einige Ferengi ihre Waren an Passanten zu verkaufen.

"Sind sie von der USS Voyager?", fragte eine junge Frau in ziviler Kleidung. Sie trug ihre braunen Haare sowie einen britischen Akzent.

"Ja, das ist richtig", antwortete Elisabeth.

"Hallo, Ladies!", rief eine unbekannte männliche Stimme. Er hatte einen Akzent wie ihn Leute aus London hatten. Coleen und Elisabeth drehten sich um. Dort stand ein schlaksiger Mann, irgendwo in den Zwanzigern. Er war auch Zivilist und trug eine blaue Fliege als Blickfang. "Ich frage mich ob Sie Sternflotten-Ladies mir helfen könnten?"

"Klar, was ist Ihr Problem?", fragte Doktor Walter.

"Die Sache ist sehr kompliziert und weit abseits jeglischer Sternenflottenvorschriften. Ich hoffte, Sie wären die richtigen für diesen Job…"

Elisabeth und Doktor Walther stimmten dem Auftrag zu: "Wenn der Job nicht allzu lange dauert, Akzeptiren wir. Das ist Doktor Coleen Walther. Mein Name ist Lieutenant Elisabeth Smith ich war Pilot bei der Royal Air Force", sagte Elisabeth.

"Ich bin der Doctor, das ist Clara. Ich habe eine Zeitmaschine also werden wir keinerlei Zeitprobleme haben", sagte der Fliegen-Mann. "Wir müssen meine Heimatwelt Gallifray vor den Daleks retten. Daleks sind eine außerirdische Spezies (wie Cuddelfish). Wissen Sie, wie man eine Tarnkappe um einen ganzen Planeten errichtet?"

"Sie sagten sie hätten eine Zeitmaschine, denn ich kenne einen Mann der Ihnen helfen könnte, aber er ist schon sehr lange tot. Sein Name ist Albert Einstein, reisen Sie in die Schweiz in das Jahr 1950", erklärte Doktor Walter.

Sie nahmen die TARDIS nach Bern und trafen auf Albert. Nach drei Stunden Skizzen und Rätseln, hatte Herr Einstein einen Plan erstellt.

Danach nahmen der Doctor, Albert, Clara, Elisabeth und Coleen zu einer Müllhalde um Teile für die Maschine. Sie nahmen einen Motor von einem Betonmischer und eine Teslaspule aus Russland.

Nach dieser langen Nacht hatten sie Kaffee mit Vanille Sojamilch. Elisabeth und Albert Einstein stellten ihrer Maschine fertige und Voila es funktionierte.

Der nächste Halt war das belagerte Galifray und das erste Wort, was Elisabeth und Coleen hörten war: "ELEMINIEREN!"

Sie platzierten die Tarnkappenmatrix in einem erloschenen Vulkan. Clara beamte den gesamten Mechanismus hinunter. Sie testeten die Tarnkappe und alles funktionierte prima.

Nach all dem gingen Elisabeth, Doktor Walter, Clara und der Doctor zurück auf DS9, nur drei Minuten, nachdem sie verschwunden waren. Sie waren für drei Tage weg gewesen aber in Wirklichkeit nur drei Minuten.

Clara sagte; "Du musst dir keine Sorgen über Morgen machen, denn du kannst immer zurück zu 'jetzt gerade'. Ich mag es."

Die vier gingen in ein Restaurant und hatte Kaffee und Käsekuchen.

"Ach, hier sind Sie…", sagt eine Stimme, die wie Captain Janeway klang. Jedermann drehte sich um, es war sie.

"Nett sie kennen zu lernen Miss Oswald", sagte der Captain.

"Ma'am", Clara stand auf und salutierte.

"Captain", fragte Elisabeth mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

"Sie ist unser euer Transporter-Offizier", antwortete der Captain. "Gehen Sie, zeihen Sie sich um. Wir starten um 13:00 Uhr…"


End file.
